


Out Of 'Wonderland'

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom-Season 3: Meta-World Corruption [13]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Earn Your Freedom, Gen, Poetry, Suspense, Three Camps, Wonderland Tri Trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Graduate top of the class at the Wonderland Tri Trial, and you'll be free forever...No pressure at all.Can I really do it?





	1. Waiting For The Chopping Block

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about poetry.
> 
> I am probably going to fail...

 

Horace had disappeared for a few moments, intending to get everything ready for a bunch of exams…?

 

 

Or something.

 

 

 

When he came back, I could see a manic gleam in his eyes.

 

 

“I’ve been preparing for a Tri Trial like this ever since I left the academy”.

 

 

 

Whipping out a sheet of paper from his breast pocket, the Madman counted us all silently with one, waggling finger.

 

 

 

“Everyone line up.”

 

 

 

We did.

 

 

 

I ended up squished between Penelope and Mystic.

 

 

 

He cleared his throat before speaking:

 

 

“Now, this Tri Trial shall consist of three tests, obviously.

 

Those of you who make or succeed my expectations will be awarded points.

 

Those who do not will be given no points.

 

 

There are only four rules:

 

 

  * You are not allowed to work together. 
  * No penalization will be given for wrong answers.
  * Points are given for right answers.
  * If you attempt to leave, you forfeit your life”.



 

 

 

For some reason, that didn’t phase me.

 

 

 

“At the end, there will be three score groups.

 

Those who had the ten highest scores will win their freedom immediately.

 

Those in the middle group will earn their freedom after a few weeks.

 

Those whose scores are found in the bottom of the barrel will be mine forever.

 

 

Understood?”

 

 

That did.

 

 

 

_Knowing me, I'll probably end up in last..._

 

_I don't know if I can do that again-_

 

 

_I **don't know-**_

 

 

 

While I stood there, head moving mechanically as if to say ‘yes’, he visibly brightened.

 

 

 

“Good!

 

 

Now, this first trial is known as Poetic Recall.

 

I have three poems that are associated with Wonderland.

 

You have each been assigned a poem.

 

The objective is to recite your assigned poem from memory to the best of your ability.

 

If you forget a line, just hum through it until you get to what you remember next”.

 

 

 

Did he say ‘poetry’?

 

 

 

_Wonderland_ -themed poetry!?

 

 

 

_I literally don’t remember a single line from any one of them…_

 

 

 

“I have already chosen your poems.

 

 

Before we begin, a final rule for this trial; you are not allowed to tell anyone what poem you were assigned.”

 

 

 

…At least _that_ I could somewhat understand.

 

 

 

Didn’t make me feel any better, though.

 

 

 

“Let the Tri Trial commence!”

 

 

_This should be interesting…_

 

 

Huh?

 

 

 

 

“Alina!

 

You’re up first~!”

 

 

 

The girl trembled violently as she followed him upstairs.

 

 

 

When she had gone, Mystic began to cry.

 

 

Rosanna swooped in to see what was the matter, eyes wide with worry.

 

 

 

“Mystic?

 

What’s wrong?”

 

 

 

“This…..this is all my fault.”

 

 

 

“No,” I sighed, cheeks growing hot with regret.

 

“It’s mine. If I had listened to Penelope---“

 

 

 

“If I hadn’t talked with Horace in the first place, we wouldn’t even be here!”

 

 

 

“Both of you, enough,” Penelope chided softly.

 

“There’s no use arguing over who is at fault.

 

We’re here now.

 

 

Let’s just focus on staying positive.”

 

 

Rosanna nodded in agreement.

 

“I’m with Penelope on this”.

 

 

 

Despite their reassurances, the beleaguered writer buried her face in her hands.

 

 

 

 

A couple minutes later, Alina had returned.

 

 

Her face was so pale…

 

 

 

“Bird_Of_Scarlet?”

 

 

 

She, too, returned in visible distress.

 

 

 

“How did it go?” Alina fearfully asked.

 

 

“I think I blew it”.

 

 

Bird giggled nervously.

 

 

“Golden!”

 

 

 

While I waited for my own turn to come, I gradually became aware of…something…else…

 

 

It was hard to describe.

 

 

 

It was like…like…

 

 

 

Like something else was there with me…

 

 

 

Watching…

 

 

 

 

“Did Tri Trials at your academy really take this long?”

 

 

 

After what felt like forever, Galaxy had finally broken the tense silence.

 

 

“Sometimes longer”, she said matter-of-factly.

 

 

 

At which point, I was almost tempted to excuse myself to the bathroom before I had a mental breakdown in front of everyone.

 

 

 

But I didn’t.

 

 

 

 

Agent Vive returned, cheeks flushed.

 

I had the sneaking suspicion that things hadn’t gone…very well.

 

 

“MatPat, if you would be so kind…”

 

 

I found myself holding my breath.

 

 

 

He was the first one of our protectors who had been called up.

 

 

 

If this challenge threw even him for a loop…

 

 

 

‘Then what hope do I have…’

 

 

 

 

He came back smiling.

 

 

 

“Dooper!”

 

 

 

My heart ached at the unshed tears in his eyes.

 

 

 

“How was it?” Rosanna asked.

 

 

He nodded in affirmation that it was great.

 

 

 

“I felt pretty good about it, honestly.”

 

 

 

“But, like, you’re Matpat”, Alina said.

 

 

“Of course you’re gonna get a high score”.

 

 

 

“Doesn’t mean it’s not impressive”, Erica countered.

 

 

“I agree”, Mystic added.

 

 

 

When Dooper came back, his expression was decidedly less-than pleased with himself.

 

 

 

“How was it?”

 

 

Sparkle’s voice was very gentle.

 

 

 

She obviously knew the answer to her own question; we could all see the answer written all over his face.

 

 

“I…….I couldn’t remember most of it”.

 

 

“Erica!”

 

 

“Oh God!

 

Okay, relax. You’ll be okay…”

 

 

Defying the common trend of anguish after each round, she actually looked somewhat relieved.

 

 

“Severa!”

 

 

Back to anguished shame in a heartbeat.

 

 

“I thought I’d do better…”, she confessed.

 

 

“Wolf!”

 

 

“There are still two trials to go”, Aurora reassured her.

 

“You could probably pick your score back up in those.”

 

 

Rather than dignify her with a response, the embarrassed writer just sighed heavily, and turned her face to the wall.

 

 

I bit my lip.

 

 

I could feel the tension rising with every second that went by…

 

 

 

How long would it be before we all snapped under the strain?

 

 

 

 

Another eternity…

 

 

More time for random observations.

 

 

 

Whenever someone went up to take their crack at it, they either re-appeared with looks of peace, despair, or guilt at having done so poorly.

 

 

 

No one made a break for the door.

 

 

 

 

And Mystic and I still had yet to go.

 

 

 

Charr also looked ashamed upon arrival.

 

 

No sooner had the former reached out a hand to comfort them-

 

 

 

“Mystic!

 

It’s your turn, my dear…”

 

 

 

I saw her freeze in place.

 

 

Then take a deeeeep breath-

 

 

 

Then head upstairs into the unknown.

 

 

 

“Good luck…”, I called out weakly.

 

 

 

But I don’t think she heard.

 

 

 

 

Rosanna immediately grabbed her into what looked like the most tightest, squeeziest hug ever!

 

 

Matt leaned over in an agony of suspense.

 

 

“How did it go?”

 

 

“He…….he……”

 

 

She floundered for words.

 

 

“Penelope~my Love-!!”

 

 

“He seemed pretty shocked, for some reason.”

 

 

 

Before we could ask her to elaborate any further, she sequestered herself upon a couch in the far corner.

 

 

Turning away so that her back was facing us, I was left with too many unanswered questions…

 

 

 

And a sick feeling that I was going to fail miserably.


	2. Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna end badly.

I thought I would be next after Penelope; heck, I thought I was just near the end, period!

 

 

But another forever went by before Safiya went up…and then me.

 

 

 

“Alice!”

 

 

 

Of course…

 

 

He _would_ have to bring me back to that chair I’d originally been imprisoned in…

 

 

 

I swallowed the bile rising up my throat, and tried to sit down like nothing was wrong.

 

Though considering how I had no Poker-face skills whatsoever, that was probably a pretty useless thing to try.

 

 

 

 

“Now then”, he said with an air of importance, “Your assigned poem is They Told Me You Had Been To Her Meaning.”

 

 

 

…Which one was that?

 

 

 

I didn’t even remember it, and I’d already read through ‘Alice in Wonderland’, once or twice…

 

 

 

“What’s the context?”

 

 

 

No answer.

 

 

 

“What’s the context?” I said a little bit louder, thinking that maybe he was just having problems hearing me.

 

 

 

It happened with Jael…

 

 

 

 

But when there was still no answer, I came to a very worrying conclusion:

 

 

He could tell what I was saying just fine.

 

 

 

But I was on my own.

 

 

 

 

Fear ran through my veins like liquid-nitrogen, and I began to panic.

 

There was just no way I was going to get this right-

 

 

 

_Get ahold of yourself, please…_

 

 

 

I took a deep breath, and tried to stabilize.

 

 

 

No, panicking wouldn’t help me at all…

 

 

 

But what else could I do?

 

 

 

 

I literally knew _nothing…_

 

 

 

 

Words started to come.

 

 

 

Words I was absolutely certain I had never heard of myself:

 

 

 

 

_They told me you had been to her,_

 

 

_And mentioned me to him:_

 

 

_She gave me a good character-_

 

 

 

 

I came back in a daze.

 

 

 

Mystic noticed, and I scrambled to find something to say.

 

 

 

“I’m surprised…and a little ashamed”.

 

 

 

I then blushed awkwardly.

 

 

 

“Jas!”

 

 

 

 

 

After they returned:

 

 

“Line up all, please…”

 

 

 

For obvious reasons, we did.

 

 

 

“Now onto the second trial!”

 

 

He straightened his Mad Hatter’s cap with authority.

 

 

“This one is Wonderland Trivia.

 

When your name is called, I shall lead you to the parlor and ask you a series of questions relating to the novel and/or the author himself.”

 

 

 

…Now I knew for _sure_ that I was going to fail.

 

 

 

While I sat there, internally freaking out, peoples’ names began to be called…

 

 

 

 

_Heard you wrote about me last night._

 

 

I about fell out of my chair!

 

 

“H-huh!?”

 

 

At least five others turned to look at me wobbling on the edge of my seat.

 

 

Who said that!?

 

 

 

_Oh come on!_

 

_You mean to tell me you've already forgotten?_

 

 

 

Forgot…who!?

 

 

 

_Me!_

 

 

 

I felt myself grin like a manic jester, and abruptly clapped a hand over my mouth.

 

 

 

!??

 

 

 

“Uh, what are you doing?”

 

 

 

Aqua was shooting me an eyebrow raise of epic proportions.

 

 

 

“…I’m okay”, I said quickly, “Just nerves”.

 

 

 

 

“Uh-huh…”

 

 

 

She sounded skeptical and I kind-of regretted blowing up in her face earlier.

 

 

 

 

 

Hope nobody else saw that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping Trial 2 goes along better...


	3. Quizzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From bad to worse.

“Alice!”

 

 

Oh great, this again…

 

 

 

At least I sort-of knew what I was doing this time.

 

 

 

 

Memory recall for stories was pretty good, at least, I thought it was, anyway.

 

 

 

 

I sat back in that darned chair, and tried not to fidget too much.

 

 

 

“First question; what was Lewis Carroll’s name?”

 

 

 

…Lewis Carroll?

 

 

 

_Ha, you’re way off!!_

 

 

 

No seriously, wasn’t that it?

 

 

 

_No…_

 

 

 

“Lewis Carroll…?”

 

 

 

_A black mark already._

 

 

_Shame._

 

 

 

“Who was the basis for the titular character?”

 

 

 

“Alice Liddell”.

 

 

 

_…Okay, that one I understand._

 

 

 

“What profession was he in?”

 

 

_Starts w/ mat-_

 

 

 

Don’t do it!

 

 

No cheating!!

 

 

 

 

_Oh **please!**_

 

_You never would’ve passed the poem part without me._

 

 

 

But how did you even know-

 

 

 

“Math?”

 

 

 

“In what year was Through the Looking Glass published?”

 

 

 

Nope.

 

 

Didn’t know that one…

 

 

 

_18-_

 

 

I kicked the leg of the chair.

 

 

 

Horace eyeballed me like he knew something was going on.

 

 

 

“I don’t know”.

 

 

 

“In the novel, the poem They Told Me You Had Been To Her Meaning can be found in what of the novel?”

 

 

 

“Uh…”

 

 

 

I stretched my memory as far back as I possibly could-and got nothing.

 

 

 

“I don’t know…”

 

 

 

“Why was this poem present?”

 

 

 

“I don’t know”.

 

 

 

_…You **suuure** you don’t want my help?_

 

 

 

I’ve got this, thanks…

 

 

 

“In the Pool of Tears, Alice mentions a historical figure which she associates with the mouse. Who did she mention?”

 

 

 

Again, something I did not know!

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

_**Reeeally** sure?_

 

 

 

“I don’t know”.

 

 

 

“What language did she figure the mouse spoke?”

 

 

 

“I don’t know”.

 

 

 

Wow…when I got home (if ever), I was seriously going to have to brush up on my Alice trivia.

 

 

 

“What sentence did she say to the mouse and what is the translation?”

 

 

 

I don’t know!

 

 

 

“True or False: Tweedledee and Tweedledum appears in Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland.”

 

 

“True”.

 

 

 

_Nope._

 

 

 

What!?

 

 

 

“When Alice arrives at the Duchess’s house, there are two footmen. Name what creatures they are.”

 

 

 

“A fish and a frog”.

 

 

 

_Better._

 

 

 

“What creature did the baby become?”

 

 

“A pig”.

 

 

 

Where were these questions earlier!?

 

 

 

_They were waiting for you to sink into the pits of despair!_

 

 

 

 

“What is the name of the maid that Alice is mistaken for and by whom?”

 

 

 

“Mary-Anne by the White Rabbit”.

 

 

 

“What is the advice that the caterpillar gives to Alice when she tries to storm off the first time?”

 

 

“Uh…something about her temper?”

 

 

_You’re welcome._

 

 

…

 

 

 

“Why will Time not do a thing I ask?”

 

 

 

“…Murdering during the party-Great Concert”.

 

 

 

It wasn’t me talking anymore…

 

 

 

I fought the urge to put my face into my hands.

 

 

 

 

If I got _caught-_

 

 

 

 

_You’d do what? (: <_

 

 

 

 

“What is the non-food item that makes Alice shrink?”

 

 

 

“A fan”.

 

 

 

“What two creatures was Alice left alone with by the Queen of Hearts?”

 

 

 

“The Gryphon and the Mock Turtle”.

 

 

 

 

That one I got on my own.

 

 

 

 

“Name the two songs that the Mock Turtle sings.”

 

 

“The ‘Lobster Quadrille’…”

 

 

_‘Beautiful_ Soup”.

 

 

 

“Why couldn’t the guards execute the Cheshire Cat?”

 

 

“They couldn’t figure out if a head could be executed without its body”.

 

 

 

“What is the final question that the young man asks Father William?”

 

 

“‘What made you so awfully clever?’”

 

 

 

“And finally, a bonus question; why is a raven like a writing desk?”

 

 

 

 

_Oooh, interesting…why **is** a raven like a writing desk?_

 

 

 

You don’t know?

 

 

 

_Nope!_

 

**_psyche!!_ **

 

 

_Of course I do._

 

 

 

…I thought you would.

 

 

 

 

_‘Both can produce a few notes, though they are very flat, a_ nd they’re never placed with the front at the back.”

 

 

 

 

~~Reluctantly~~ , we said it together.

 

 

 

 

Without saying anything else, he scribbled a few bullets onto a piece of paper.

 

 

 

“…Follow me, please”.

 

 

 

 

…Welp.

 

 

I guess I somehow survived.

 

 

 

I knew more than I thought I was going to which was definitely saying something, at any rate…

 

 

 

_Can I get a-_

 

 

 

Thanks.

 

 

_Hm. You didn’t even wait._

 

 

 

 

The same devilish grin from before...

 

 

 

_I have the feeling we’re going to get along **great.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more left, thank goodness...


	4. Recitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to get one's 'British' on?

“Now, for the last trial, you all must wow me with a splendiferous reading of a poem-

 

 

But there is one hitch!

 

 

It must be done entirely in a British dialect”.

 

 

 

 

_How’s your British?_

 

 

 

Terrible…

 

 

 

I couldn’t help but feel disheartened at their own perfect accent.

 

 

 

_‘They?’_

 

 

 

Well, I don’t know-

 

 

 

_Geez…_

 

 

 

 

A long, drawn-out sigh.

 

 

 

 

_You **know** who I am, just admit it!!_

 

 

 

I don’t have time-

 

 

 

“But I must warn you”, he cautioned,,“I am quite the Phonetic Fanatic.

 

My ears can pick up on pronunciation errors very well.”

 

 

 

Mystic looked like she’d just been awarded Best Writer of the Year award!!

 

 

 

I looked like I’d been cornered in a room full of spiders.

 

 

 

_I don’t know why you’re so afraid of them, they **are** rather cute-_

 

 

 

Then you can have them, then.

 

 

 

The cycling through of names began again, and I drifted into a toxic state of unreality.

 

 

 

If all went badly, I was going to be stuck here with Mr. Insanity forever-

 

 

 

 

Something sparked in my hand, and I jumped!

 

 

 

_Not for very long, you won’t be…_

 

 

 

 

“Alice”.

 

 

 

_Why does he keep calling you Alice, that’s not your name at all…_

 

 

That’s the name I go by around here.

 

 

 

And how would you know that anyway!?

 

 

 

 

I was thirteenth this time.

 

 

Why, I don’t know…

 

 

 

…I couldn’t afford to stress over it.

 

 

 

“Here is your poem...”

 

 

 

When I saw the sheet of paper, I wondered what the odds were of me getting the exact same poem from last time.

 

 

 

 

_1-3, or 2-6, or 3-9-_

 

 

 

My face paled.

 

 

 

_What did you expect?_

_You froze up like, fifty times-_

 

 

 

That poem had not been kind to my score…at all…

 

 

 

 

Fate, **please** don’t.

 

 

 

And I opened my mouth to spout the best British-sounding voice I could muster.

 

 

 

 

On my way back down, Mystic’s name was called.

 

 

 

_So **she’s** the source of the trouble?_

 

 

 

N-no…she just has a nasty stalker that’s all!!

 

 

 

_A nasty stalker didn’t shut down our world._

 

 

 

 

**Heard you wrote about me last night…**

 

 

 

 

My eyes widened.

 

 

 

 

“C-Candy Pop!?”

 

 

 

It came out in the tiniest whisper ever as all of the air compressed in my lungs.

 

 

 

 

(Someone from an entirely different fandom…)

 

 

 

 

I remembered wondering if-who would know what had happened if-everything did collapse-

 

 

 

 

I remembered typing-

 

 

 

 

And now he was here.

 

 

 

And I _didn’t know what to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Mystic. The Grand Revealing.


	5. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do?
> 
> Come on...be honest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me everything's going to be okay-
> 
>  
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING for CREEPY, PREDATOR'S BEHAVIOR!!*

 

I heard him lock us in.

 

Of course he wouldn’t want us to try to get away while he was tallying up scores…

 

If I hadn’t been currently reeling from this new revelation…

 

 

 

I would have _definitely_ been freaking out like everyone else.

 

 

 

 

When he came back, I felt my heart stutter in my chest.

 

 

“Everyone line up”.

 

 

As we waited in agonizing suspense, he carefully thumbed through his notes.

 

 

 

“I’m going to call this first group. If you are called, step off to your left.”

 

 

 

“Selene.

 

Authoress.

 

Golden.

 

Alina.

 

Erica.

 

 

Tegan.”

 

 

 

“This is the group of those whose average scores were above the average overall score, but did not make it into the top. This means you will have to stay with me, but only for a little while.”

 

 

 

He each handed them a slip of paper, some looking pleasantly surprised, others absolutely disappointed in themselves.

 

 

 

“Now onto the next group. If you’re called, step off to your right.”

 

 

“Vive.

 

Aqua.

 

Bird.

 

Charr.

 

Blueberry.

 

Aurora.

 

Leah.

 

Theorist.

 

Hermione.

 

Wolf.

 

Dooper.

 

Sparkle.

 

Jas.

 

Lucy.

 

 

Summer.

 

 

 

This is the group of those whose average scores were below the average overall score.”

 

 

 

I swallowed a lump in my throat at each of their crestfallen expressions.

 

 

 

“And now for our last group. When I call your name, step out to the center.

 

 

Alice-”

 

 

 

Nope.

 

Nope.

 

 

My hands sparked again, and I somehow managed to smile weakly.

 

 

“Bronwyn.

 

Galaxy.

 

Angel.

 

Matt…

 

 

Mystic.”

 

 

 

And then one last trio.

 

 

 

“Penelope.

 

Ro.

 

Safiya”.

 

 

 

And then he added in two more.

 

 

 

“Severa,

 

and finally Tristen.”

 

 

 

As I stood there, palms sweating-

 

 

 

“This is the group who had the highest overall average scores.”

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t help it; tears of relief ran down my cheeks as if they were a river.

 

 

 

Finally-!!

 

 

No.

 

He was going to go back on it...

 

 

 

 

I just knew it-

 

 

 

 

“If you insist on keeping them here forever,” they hissed.

 

“You’ll have to get past the rest of us.”

 

 

It was Severa who had broken the silence-

 

 

“Hold, please”, he said sharply, “I have two announcements.”

 

 

 

“The first announcement is the award ceremony.

 

 

We must award those who had the three highest scores in each category.

 

Next we will award those who consistently achieved high marks in all three trials.

 

Then we shall award those who had the highest average score.

 

 

And then we shall award the top scorers”.

 

 

 

I had a bad feeling about this…

 

 

 

“Before we begin, to be sure those who placed fairly high are recognized, I have decided to award those who scored within the 90s of each category as well; as honorable mentions if you will.

 

Also, to give those of you in the low scoring group a little bit of hope; just because you scored below average does NOT mean you didn’t score a 90 or higher in a category.

 

 

Same goes to those within the averages”.

 

 

 

A sweet act, but coming from him…

 

 

 

_This guy's got something up his sleeve._

 

 

 

 

“Our first honorable mention for the Poetic Recall, whose recitation of They Told Me You Had Been To Her Meaning scored her a rather remarkable 90 is the always alluringly-lovely Penelope Dowry!”

 

 

For some reason, I was shaking too badly to clap.

 

 

She went up there in front of everyone, and got her hand nearly-kissed.

 

If she hadn’t pulled away…

 

 

“Our second honorable mention, for their recitation of You Are Old, Father William earning them a 97 is Golden.”

 

 

When they stepped up, he said:

 

“Rather fantastic work. Rather fantastic work, indeed”.

 

 

No kissing there.

 

 

Just a handshake.

 

 

They even left with a palm-sized prize.

 

 

 

“Our third honorable mention, whose recall of Jabberwocky bestowed upon her also a 97 is the raven-haired beauty Safiya Nygaard!”

 

 

 

This time, he _did_ try.

 

 

Though, she too, pulled away-

 

 

 

_Tryin’ to get it on with all the girls, is he…_

 

 

Oh, I hoped not!!

 

 

 

“Good day, sir!” she exclaimed, also leaving with a palm-sized prize.

 

 

 

“And now we get into the top contenders; I must inform you all that we shall have TWO silver winners, as both participants scored the same.

 

Now onto our bronze winner, one who I sense will be a surprise to absolutely no one at all.

 

With his well-interpreted recitation of They Told Me You Had Been To Her Meaning earning him a well-deserved 98, putting him in 3rd place, is Sir Matthew Patrick!”

 

 

 

He received a small box.

 

 

_What’s in it?_

 

 

Beats me, I can’t see from here-

 

 

 

“Yes, well done. Well done, indeed…”

 

 

 

Horace waited for the applause to die down once more before he spoke:

 

 

Now as I mentioned, we have TWO silver winners, both scoring an impressive 99.”

 

 

 

A stunned silence fell over us.

 

 

Was a 99 even _remotely_ possible!?

 

 

 

_Not for you, it wasn’t…_

 

 

I was too nervous to take offense.

 

 

 

“First up, for the rather well-articulated and interpreted recitation of Jabberwocky placing her in silver 2nd is the rather dashing Bronwyn.”

 

 

 

Oh, he _was-!_

 

 

 

I saw her dodge a kiss on the cheek, and bestowed a treasure chest.

 

 

 

She almost dropped what was inside, eyes growing fearful.

 

 

 

“And our second silver winner for her glorious recitation of You Are Old, Father William is a young lady whose name I find to be decently fitting to her face, the lovely Angel.”

 

 

 

Otherwise known as LttlLovely, the girl tried to keep her head down, but was made to raise it anyway-

 

 

Another treasure chest.

 

 

 

She had just _barely_ gotten away.

 

 

 

_Reminds me of Offenderman, ugh…_

 

 

 

“And finally, for our first place in this round, with her rather moving interpretive performance of Jabberwocky, which earned her a perfect 100—“

 

 

 

It’s gonna be Mystic, it’s gonna be Mystic-

 

 

 

“The beautiful angel draped in well-deserved ethereal gold, Lady Mystic.”

 

 

 

I knew it.

 

 

I _knew_ it-

 

 

 

She backed up, afraid, and for good reason!

 

 

 

“Come now, my dearest”, he said slyly, fishing around in his pocket.

 

 

“There’s no need to be shy.

 

 

If you like, you can listen to the ticking of my pocket watch to calm you down.”

 

 

 

NO

 

 

 

Before I even was aware of what I was doing, I’d put my hands upon her back, and started to shove her forward!

 

 

“You can do it. Just get it over with

 

 

 

She gulped…and let him chastely kiss her upon the cheek.

 

 

And then she too, received a treasure chest.

 

 

 

“Now for the trivia awards. Since that last bit took quite a bit of time, I shall simply call out the people and their scores one at a time. To begin, the dashing Penelope Dowry with a score of 90.”

 

 

 

She ran up, grabbed hers, and then ran all the way back down.

 

 

 

“Also with a score of 90, Sir Matthew Patrick.”

 

 

 

No surprise, there…

 

 

 

“Next with a score of 91, the ravishing Severa.”

 

 

 

She pulled a _hi-bye_ , too.

 

 

 

“Our final honorable mention, with a score of 93, the dazzling ray of adorable sunshine herself, Rosanna Pansino.”

 

 

 

Blushing, she began to hurry towards him, only to be stopped by Blueberry!

 

 

 

“I swear, if you dare try to taint this pure cinnamon roll…..!!!”

 

 

 

“A kiss on the hand won’t dirty this precious flower”, he protested.

 

 

 

Naturally, I didn’t believe him…

 

 

 

She raised herself up on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the forehead.

 

 

 

_Uh…WHAT._

 

 

She’s too good for this place…

 

 

 

“You all saw that, right?” Leah gasped.

 

 

Bronwyn’s jaw was hanging slack.

 

 

“Is….is it real?”

 

 

 

I guessed so.

 

 

 

I got a bit of a strange sort of satisfaction seeing him flounder for a good two minutes.

 

 

 

“A-Anyway, onto our top three. Just like last trial’s silver, we have two bronze winners, both scoring a 94. The first is our sweet and pure Mystic.”

 

 

 

She raced up there, grabbed a second treasure chest, and then skedaddled away just as quickly!

 

 

 

“And our second bronze winner is the dainty and delicate Theorist.”

 

 

 

She too, with her head down, ran up and then AWAY.

 

 

 

“Onto the silver! We only have one, with a score of 96 and possessing my absolute favorite name, is the lovely little Alice.”

 

 

 

……………….

 

 

 

Rather than scream out loud for ever and ever-

 

 

 

I just stood there.

 

 

 

Wooden.

 

 

 

_…Want me to zap him now?_

 

 

 

N-NO!

 

 

NONONO!!

 

 

 

If they knew about YOU-!!

 

 

 

Ohh, they would think **you** were-

 

 

 

I walked up there slowly, but surely, refusing to show any fear-

 

 

 

My head was down, and my hands were behind my back.

 

 

 

 

Try to take me _now,_ Monster.

 

 

 

_Oh_ my-

 

 

 

He _actually_ did.

 

 

 

“How?” I asked softly.

 

 

 

“That final bonus question, my dear.”

 

 

 

…It boggled my mind that he _still_ hadn’t wised up to what we’d done.

 

 

 

On the way, he swooped in for the kill

 

 

 

My head

 

 

 

I ALMOST _lost_ it.

 

 

 

ALMOST

 

 

 

Mystic rushed forward, and hugged me to her chest, even though I was trembling like a tree in the rain.

 

 

 

“It’s okay”, she tried to reassure me

 

 

“We’re gonna get out of here soon, I know it.”

 

 

 

 

“And finally, our first place gold, another perfect 100, is Galaxy.”

 

 

 

She rushed up to him, and attempted to dodge-

 

 

He went for her cheek-!!

 

 

“Don’t f* with me, I have magic lesbian protection!”

 

 

 

_Pfft~AHAHAHAHA-!!!!_

 

 

We were all startled by that—even more so by the straight face she pulled off while saying so!!

 

 

Horace handed her the chest without a word!

 

 

 

“Now for the dialect performance. Our first honorable mention goes to, shockingly, one of you from the lower scorers”.

 

 

 

Really?

 

 

 

“With a score of 90 reciting They Told Me You Had Been To Her Meaning is the flowingly-gorgeous, pun intended, Aqua.”

 

 

She got her prize with a mixture of shock and happy surprise?

 

 

 

“Next up, scoring a 95 for Jabberwocky, Sir Matthew Patrick.”

 

 

Once again, that was no surprise at all-I mean, he was a Theatre major, for Pete’s sakes!

 

 

 

“The final Honorable Mention, with a score of 97 also on Jabberwocky, Bronwyn.”

 

 

She, too, looked shocked.

 

 

Points wise, it seemed like she was doing pretty well.

 

 

 

“Now our 3rd place winner comes from the average group:

 

Taking a 98 on her recitation of They Told Me You Had Been To Her Meaning, the radiant Selene.”

 

 

I marveled at her perfect mask of calm.

 

 

How did she do it!?

 

 

 

Here I was, dying inside piece-by-piece and this _Superwoman_ wasn’t even fazed-

 

 

 

“Uh, yes”, he coughed, put off by her lack of reaction.

 

 

“Well, our 2nd place contestant, with her recitation on You Are Old, Father William, the ethereal angel, Mystic.”

 

 

-And again with the running and snatching.

 

 

 

“And finally, with a perfect 100 on her recitation of They Told Me You Had Been To Her Meaning, taking first is no surprise to anyone, the lovely Lady Dowry.”

 

 

 

After she went up, he continued on…

 

 

 

“Now, there are 3 people who achieved consistent high marks. I shall not say yet.”

 

 

 

Dooper’s face grew red with indignation.

 

 

“But you said--!!”

 

 

 

“-So we shall now move on to awarding the top overall average scorers.

 

Normally we’d have only 10, but there were some who achieved the same averages.”

 

 

 

This time, he went rummaging through his jacket for a small scroll.

 

 

 

“When I call your name, come and receive your prize; then stand at the back behind me.

 

 

…This is out of 100.

 

 

Scoring 67 are Alice and Rosanna-“

 

 

Tearfully, I (embarrassingly) latched onto Ro’s arm for the entire gifting and walk.

 

 

“-Scoring 69 is Severa.

 

Totaling 71.6666666 is Tristen.

 

Possessing 73.33333 are Galaxy and Angel.

 

Scoring 85.6666 is Bronwyn.

 

 

And taking a 90.4 is Safiya.”

 

 

 

Much applause…

 

 

_Where the h* did this guy get his numbers!?_

 

 

 

“Now our top 3, all of whom consistently received high marks. In third place, with an average score of 93.3333, is the lovely Penelope Dowry.”

 

 

This time, she got a large, white box.

 

 

 

“Second place, with an overall average of 94.333333 is Sir Matthew Patrick!”

 

 

He too, got the same exact prize.

 

 

 

“And finally, with an average score of an astounding 97.333333 is our lovely angel of gold, Mystic.”

 

 

She seemed to look around uneasily before she went…almost as if she wanted to be sure that there was no one else, first.

 

When she arrived…

 

 

He stared into her eyes with a hunger that made me squeeze the Jetsetter’s arm harder.

 

 

(She patted my shoulder understandingly…)

 

 

“You look so innocent and vulnerable when you’re afraid…”

 

 

Oh _shoot!_

 

Was I _supposed_ to hear that!?

 

 

_How could you not!?_

 

_He's practically **lookin'** at you after all..._

 

 

I was pretty certain that if I gripped poor Rosanna's limb with any more force, the bone would break-

 

 

“A lot of men love that in a girl, and I am no exception.”

 

 

_Geez, dude, ever heard of consent?_

 

 

A terrified laugh was about to burble out of my throat, but I clamped down on it just in time…

 

 

 

I saw her try to get away.

 

 

He grabbed her hand.

 

 

 

**Don’t think you can get away so easily.**

 

 

 

“You said we were free to go!”

 

 

“Oh, _yes!”_

 

 

He smirked-

 

 

  
And I was _not_ okay

 

 

 

“I _did_ say that, didn’t I...?”

 

 

While she froze up in…I don’t know what

 

 

 

**Kissed**

 

 

**Her**

 

 

 

**Lips**

 

 

 

 

“Horace!”

 

 

Penelope’s distinct, and enraged British tones ripped through the vacuum of space that was my addled mind as she dragged the horrified writer away.

 

“What on earth was that for?”

 

 

“…Ha~”

 

 

It was a mix between a breathy whisper and a chuckle

 

 

“Attention, everyone.”

 

 

He pulled out a heart-stoppingly familiar remote, and pushed the button.

 

 

 

A giant glass wall promptly slammed down,

 

 

 

Shutting…us…off…

 

 

We were

 

 

_Alone…_

 

 

 

With **him**

 

 

 

I barely heard what he said next.

 

 

 

It was now all just white noise to me…

 

 

 

Leisurely strolling over to the wall, he picked up a conveniently set-up microphone, and pushed another button-

 

 

 

“It's time for that second announcement I mentioned earlier.

 

There’s been a change in plans”.

 

 

 

The way he spoke was messing with mY HEAD

 

 

 

“Those who scored the top marks shall stay with me.

 

 

Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time's Up (You're The Prize)


	6. FrEaK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N O

No

 

 

Breath

 

 

 

No

 

 

Sound

 

 

 

LOsiNG

 

 

mY

 

 

SaNiTy

 

 

 

This was the worst thing ever what were we supposed to do now what the hey was he going to do to us if he wanted to undress me again I was going to flip this was the worst thing ever

 

 

 

A lITeRaL nIgHtMaRE-

 

 

 

 

_Hey-no-!_

 

 

 

 

The terrific numbness from when I was about to fall into the ALice Trance returned, and I let go of Ro’s arm intending to dry-heave all over the floor-

 

 

 

 

It opened up beneath my feet.

 

 

 

 

Shadowy hands reached out and caught me, dragging me down, down, down-

 

 

 

 

“-!!?”

 

 

 

 

My voice was stuck in my throat.

 

 

 

 

Clogged up with too much fear and **sick**

 

 

 

 

Or was it behind me?

 

 

 

 

It was in my own head.

 

 

 

 

I started to disappear.

 

 

 

Slowly at first, but then faster and faster-!!

 

 

 

 

I faded out.

 

 

 

Like a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is THIS!?


	7. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Center of the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I get the feeling that I'm never coming back?

 

Way back when…

 

 

I was reminded of when Envy had first caught my hand.

 

 

 

 

It was like that, but lighter.

 

 

 

The air was fresher…

 

 

 

The world carrying a brighter, golden sheen...

 

 

 

 

Like Mystic’s dress-

 

 

 

 

Had I really been the one to fade out…

 

 

 

 

-Or had it been everyone else?

 

 

 

 

Either way…

 

 

 

 

I felt those ~~hated~~ Mary-Janes set me down gently onto the ochre-tiled floor.

 

 

 

 

Twelve glowing doorways stood open around me, and pink-flowered foliage hung everywhere in droves.

 

 

 

 

Lisa…

 

 

 

That’s right.

 

 

I had left the plant in my room when Tim and Joey had come to get us…

 

 

 

Which brought up memories of...

 

 

 

My heart ached, not for the first time.

 

 

 

For _Envy._

 

 

 

 

I wanted to see him!

 

 

 

 

I really did…

 

 

 

Yeah, I’d been told that he was going to be just fine,

 

 

 

 

 

But I still missed him...

 

 

 

 

It had hit me like a solid _wall_ these past few days, and it always left me feeling…frustrated.

 

 

 

 

 

I could feel myself stretching my arms out towards someone who would never arrive-!

 

 

 

 

 

_Twelve doorways…_

 

 

 

_For twelve stories?!_

 

 

 

As soon as I realized it-

 

 

 

“To all the stories you haven’t finished yet”, said an eerily familiar voice.

 

 

 

Golden eyes-

 

 

 

_No way._

 

 

 

“What?” Someone else said scornfully, as I stood there.

 

 

Bewildered.

 

 

“You _actually_ believed we were just going to let you go through a _third_ shut-down?”

 

 

 

Flaming-orange veins.

 

 

 

_“Twice_ was unfortunate enough…”

 

 

 

A figure with blazing-green hair regarded me warily.

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

Nearby, his dual-eyed partner-in-crime stared at me, expression inscrutable.

 

 

 

“…It’s not like we don’t understand why you’re doing what you’re doing, but-“

 

 

“No ‘buts’”.

 

 

 

Two Ultimates.

 

One a Detective, one not.

 

 

 

The former of which seemed to be absolutely adamant about something...

 

 

 

 

 

**We won’t let you do this anymore.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What?


	8. Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is insane...please don't tell me this...

“Won’t…what!?”

 

 

I couldn’t-

 

 

I couldn’t comprehend what I was hearing!

 

 

 

 

A man with shockingly-blue hair sighed.

 

 

 

“…If it were up to me, I would let you stay”.

 

 

 

“But we’ve seen what’s been going on here, and, to be quite frank-“

 

 

 

“You need to stop”.

 

 

 

 

Stop…?

 

 

 

Why would I…stop…

 

 

 

Kyoko’s sharp gaze pinned itself on me, and I felt myself cringe internally.

 

 

 

 

“What is this, your thirteenth work in the series…?”

 

 

 

I nodded…

 

 

 

“…And how closer are you to the Tokens or Everlock?”

 

 

 

 

My heart stuttered in my chest.

 

 

 

“Th-this is-!!”

 

 

 

I struggled to find the right words to say-

 

 

 

“Horace was…not…we’ll get back to it as soon a ** _s this is over!!”_**

 

 

 

 

It came out in an echoey double-speak.

 

 

 

 

 

Morivin’s eyes narrowed.

 

 

 

 

 

“…What are you keeping from us?”

 

 

 

 

Now…it almost _stopped._

 

 

 

 

_“Me!?”_

 

 

 

“Come on, everyone can see it…”

 

 

 

Roi’s own eyes shone with unshed tears.

 

 

 

“You’re not alone here”.

 

 

 

 

Riley shifted uncomfortably, unable to look at me-

 

 

 

 

A dark shadow sloughed out of mine.

 

 

 

**“You-!!”**

 

 

 

Drolsoir clenched his fists.

 

 

 

As we all watched, it swirled, and twisted until a shape was formed-

 

 

 

 

That of everyone’s favorite creepy jester.

 

 

 

 

“Hello, there Peanut Gallery…!”

 

 

 

He bowed.

 

 

 

“And how are you all doing today?”

 

 

 

 

“-How long has he been with you for?”

 

 

 

“Since…”

 

 

 

I struggled to remember what had happened-

 

 

 

“Since I…was brainwashed into being Alice again…?”

 

 

 

 

Makoto’s eyes widened.

 

 

 

“That was immediately after the second shut-down-!!”

 

 

 

“-How is it that you were able to move freely while the rest of us weren’t?”

 

 

 

“I’m part-Nightmare shadow, _duhh!!”_

 

 

 

A sly smirk spread across Candy Pop’s face.

 

 

 

“Huh.

 

I guess being an Arch-Demon only gets you so far!”

 

 

 

“Vero was a Supernatural being as well, and he was just as trapped as the rest of us”.

 

 

 

He gestured vaguely off into the distance.

 

 

 

“But could _he_ slip through the cracks of total annihilation?

 

 

The answer to that would be…!”

 

 

 

Morivin just shot him a glare, and let it be.

 

 

 

“…What?

 

Not gonna retaliate?”

 

 

 

“If I did what I _wanted_ to, she’d never story-spin about us again”.

 

 

 

 

**“-GUYS!!”**

 

 

 

Makoto’s desperate shout cut into their meaningless quarrel like a knife!

 

 

 

 

“We have more important things to be talking about here than this!”

 

 

 

“He’s right”, Sal agreed.

 

 

“For one thing, we’re risking a hostile takeover just by pulling this off alone”.

 

 

 

“…By the Cursed God?”

 

 

 

“Him, yes”.

 

 

 

“And maybe Mystic too!”

 

 

 

Angie Yonaga’s heavenly-blues closed with certainty.

 

 

 

“Atua says that she will not be pleased by this unplanned turn of events-“

 

 

 

“But I want to help!!”

 

 

 

A different sort of heart break was invading my soul, and-

 

 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

“...I deliberately joined this craziness just so I could help…”

 

 

 

“-And of that, I must say, your efforts have been quite beautiful to watch!”

 

 

 

Korekiyo’s commendation did NOT make me feel any better.

 

 

 

“However”.

 

 

 

He held up a finger in emphasis.

 

 

 

“All it has brought you so far is unendurable pain”.

 

 

 

“…You still have a curse upon your head to deal with…”, Riley added worriedly, “And you also harbor that longing as well…”

 

 

 

 

**A longing for your lost friend.**

 

 

 

 

I could feel my heart caving-in!

 

 

 

 

Those…were all true…

 

 

 

 

“Not to mention how you have the obligation to finish all that you have written”.

 

 

 

Jason the Toymaker’s assertion-

 

 

 

 

That…was true too…

 

 

 

 

“Let’s face it!”

 

 

The aforementioned Shadow Beast stepped out of the shadows, Nightcrawler’s hand in his.

 

 

 

A half-dozen other characters followed, each and every single one of them from an unfinished piece of fanfic.

 

 

 

“Everybody is literally here right now except for Matt, Safiya, and Ro”.

 

 

 

 

And we’ve all got the same message to give.

 

 

 

If you-and by extension _we_ - go under a third shutdown...

 

 

It could mean the end for you _and us._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Do you understand?_

 

 

 

 

But…

 

 

But…

 

 

 

 

I could feel my world falling away…

 

 

 

Deep into the black…

 

 

 

 

“There are still so many things left unresolved!!

 

 

 

I wasn’t able to patch things up yet with Theorist or Aqua…

 

 

 

And, and those witches are still out there!

 

 

 

 

They’re not going to be happy when they find out that I’m not in Horace’s clutches anymore…

 

 

 

 

 

And

 

 

 

 

Finally...

 

 

 

 

 

What about

 

 

 

-Envy!?”

 

 

 

 

I woke up on my bed, in my dorm room.

 

 

 

 

From the clock perched precariously upon the edge of my mattress I could see the time.

 

 

 

1:08 in the afternoon-

 

 

 

 

 

Of the day _after_ all of this had begun. 


	9. Re-turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I didn't want to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I supposed to do now?

 

My arm was still outstretched.

 

 

 

Begging for them to take me back…!

 

 

 

 

And yeah, I got what they were saying...

 

 

 

I got that it might be the end...

 

 

 

Made me feel a little selfish...

 

 

 

But they were-

 

 

 

They _needed_ me!  
  


 

 

 

...Right?

 

 

 

 

 

Numbly, I sat up.

 

 

 

 

I had class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	10. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

left the school building with a sad sort of stillness within me.

 

 

…It was nice out today.

 

 

 

 

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...why am I last?


End file.
